A Not So Bad Day After All
by dreaming4onewish
Summary: Mamoru, not having a good day, is upset by Usagi's teasing. Little does he know that something unexpected will happen. One-shot fluffy story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Staring at her dejected visage in the mirror, Usagi's hands trembled as they touched the cool glass. There was only one word to describe her: broken. If she could cry anymore, she would, but no more tears could be shed. Her heart gave a ruthless thump when she imagined his dark gaze.

_"I just want you to stay out of my way, okay?" Mamoru said angrily, his eyes set aflame. "I don't need a nosy, immature child in my business." _

Immature child was what she was. Even her friends considered her childish and ditzy. Was she not good enough? Her bloodshot eyes in the mirror glared back at her. Narrowing her eyes, she felt a surge of anger shoot through her. He had no right to say that to her! Her fingers curled up as her hands formed into a tight fist.

A strangled scream erupted from her chapped lips as she clumsily flung her fist towards her reflection. Her fist stopped in mid-action when she heard abrupt knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey, fatty! Stop hogging the bathroom! Staring at yourself in the mirror isn't gonna make you look any better!" Shingo, her annoying younger brother, slammed his fists on the locked door.

"Shut up, you brat! I'll be out in a minute!" Usagi yelled, her voice sounding raspy and foreign to her ears. She furiously rubbed her face, wiping off the crusted flakes of dried tears that clung onto her pale cheeks. She turned on her sink faucet and splashed cold water onto her face. Taking one more glance into the mirror, she took notice of her puffy eyes.

Growling at her brother's persistent knocking, she yanked open the door and pushed Shingo out of her way.

"Jeez, someone must be PMS-ing." Shingo huffed loudly, watching his sister storm out the front door. His gaze softened slightly as the door slammed shut, making floor beneath him shake.

Usagi trudged along the sidewalk, not bothering to watch where she was heading. She was just trying to help Mamoru, but instead, she received a verbal lashing from the distant, aloof man. Even if he was an arrogant, big fat baka, there was a soft spot for him within her heart. She couldn't deny his handsomely good looks, but that wasn't the reason for her tiny, miniscule, teensy crush on him. Beneath his cold demeanor, she knew there was a kind, caring man. He was afraid to show it.

"Usagi! There you are, you big ditz!"

Usagi didn't bother to look up but she knew it was Rei-chan, the fiery yet beautiful temple-priestess. Usagi was in no mood to banter with Rei-chan so she pretended she heard nothing.

"Odango!" Rei chimed in a sing-song voice, noticing Usagi flinch at the name. She quickly walked in front of Usagi, blocking the path. "You've been crying. What's wrong, Usa?"

"Nothing, Rei." Usagi lied, forcing a smile on her lips.

"I know when something is wrong. Let's go to the Crown and we'll discuss it there."

Mentioning the Crown make Usagi flinch again. Motoki was there… "No, I'm fine." She tried to walk around Rei but Rei ended up grabbing her wrist.

"Usagi, I have known you long enough to know that you are not fine. We're like best friends, even if I do tease you a lot." Rei began dragging Usagi to the Crown, and as soon as Usagi noticed, she began to pull back.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rei." Usagi raised her voice, not daring to meet Rei's violet eyes.

Rei sighed impatiently, her temper rising. "Look, I don't like seeing you like this. It's not normal. So please, just tell me. I promise I won't tell the girls."

Mentally, Usagi debated whether she should tell Rei or not. Rei didn't know about her tiny crush on Mamoru, but neither did the girls. Minako, who was her closest friend, did tease her about Mamoru a lot. However, she doubted that any of her friends knew about her growing feelings.

Usagi let out a breath, finally giving in. "Mamoru," she said as her voice became uneven.

"Mamoru?"  
"Yes, Mamoru." She proceeded to tell Rei of what happened at the Crown.

_"Hey Mamo-baka!" Usagi slapped Mamoru on the back, not noticing the warning signs that Motoki was sending at her. She leaned over the counter, peeking at Mamoru's face with a sly grin, which quickly faded away. "Mamoru?" _

_ His face was darker than before and his eyes were filled with an expression that she had never seen in her entire life. Maybe it was loneliness? Or grief?_

_ "What's wrong?" Her light brows furrowed with concern._

_ His fingers curled around the handle of his coffee mug, his knuckles turning white. "Go away," he muttered quietly, his cobalt eyes boring holes on the counter. He suddenly released the handle and dug in his pocket for change._

_ "You don't have to be uptight and grumpy like an old man!" Usagi chirped, poking a finger into his side. To her dismay, he didn't give a response._

_ Motoki looked helplessly at Usagi, who kept prodding his best friend. "Usagi-chan, why don't you come over here?"_

_ "One minute, Motoki-onii-chan!" Usagi waved carelessly, accidentally knocking over Mamoru's cup of coffee, the cool liquid spilling onto Mamoru's pants. "Sorry!" She snatched Motoki's washcloth and began rubbing his soaked tan pants. "It's all your fault anyways, Mamo-baka! Always being such a cranky old man." A blush crept up her neck as she tried to hide her embarrassment. _

_ Sensing Mamoru's anger, Usagi stopped everything and caught Mamoru's smoldering eyes. _

_"I just want you to stay out of my way, okay?" Mamoru said angrily, his eyes set aflame. "I don't need a nosy, immature child in my business."_

_Throwing some change on the counter, he left the Crown, leaving a stunned teenager. _

_Within seconds, hot tears stung at her eyes but she forced them back. "Hmph! What a jerk!" She glanced at Motoki, hoping to receive comfort. However, she found disapproval written on his face. _

_"Usagi-chan," Motoki said softly. "Mamoru may be mean to you sometimes, but you shouldn't have bothered him today." He hesitated to tell her what was up with Mamoru. "He has a tough life so would it hurt you to be a little nicer?"  
"But… but… but he's always mean to me!" Usagi retorted. "That doesn't give him an excuse to be mean to me!"_

_"You said some things to him today that you shouldn't have said." _

_"He deserved it!" Usagi felt tears welling up. How could Motoki betray her like that? Defending Mamo-baka, who was wrong to yell at her like that! "I can't believe you're siding with him!" Tears plopped out of her eyes and onto the counter, mixing in the spilt coffee._

_"Usagi, please understand. He-" _

_"NO! What is there to understand if you're siding with him!" Usagi stomped out of the Crown. As if she had a crush on Mamo-baka anymore! But suddenly, she felt empty. A hollow feeling gnawed at her stomach while more tears streamed down her face. Did he really mean what he said? Was she really an immature child to him? _

"Usagi… USAGI!" Rei snapped her fingers, gaining Usagi's attention. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" Usagi's shrill voice echoed in the air. "You call this nothing?"

"Lower the decibels!" Rei plugged her ears. "He's probably having a bad day so let him cool off."

"But he wants me to stay out of his way… forever." Usagi sniffled.

"Give him some time to think over things."

"But what if he doesn't ever want to talk to me again? What if he really meant it? What if he never wants to see me? What if-"

"Stop with the what ifs!" Rei snapped over Usagi's ranting. "Talk to him tomorrow."

"This can't wait though! I must talk to him!" Usagi darted off, ignoring Rei, who shouted for her to stop. She wanted answers now!

Running to the park, she automatically spotted Mamoru brooding on a bench. "Mamo-ch-" she bit her tongue. "Mamoru!"

She couldn't tell if Mamoru purposely ignored her because he seemed to be staring off in space. She plopped down onto the bench beside him.

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head, staring at her clasped hands in her lap. "But you should know that I was teasing like our regular arguments." She listened to Mamoru exhale sharply. "I'm really sorry and sorry about spilling coffee on you. You know me, the big klutz!" She chuckled nervously before sneaking a glance at his stoic face.

"Just go."

"Excuse me?" Usagi stood up indignantly, throwing her hands down at her sides. "I apologized to you and you tell me to go? I'll let you know that I am not leaving until you accept this apology!"

"What part of 'just go' don't you understand, baka?" Mamoru replied indifferently.

"Look, here I am apologizing to you and you are being nothing but a big... a big jerk about it!"

He arched a perfect black eyebrow upwards before a cynical grimace-like-smile crept across his face. "So what if I am a jerk? Would it matter to a child like you?"

Usagi felt steam rising out of her head. "Ugh! You are so full of it! I don't know why I bothered trying to apologize! Who cares what Motoki-onii-chan said about you anyways!" She began to march away until she heard his deep voice call out.

"Motoki said something?" He suddenly felt vulnerable, believing that she knew of his story. But why would Motoki tell her? Because she was like a little sister to Motoki. There was something about Usagi that irked him. Perhaps it was her cheerful, carefree disposition; something that he lacked throughout his life.

"Yes, he did. He said you had a tough life-"

Mamoru sprung up from his seat and took giant strides toward her. Grabbing her small wrist, he pulled her along.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" Usagi finally took notice of how warm his hands were on her wrist, which caused her redden a little.

"To my apartment to discuss this." He didn't bother looking down at her, but he knew that she had been crying because of him. His icy heart melted at the thought of her tears. He wouldn't admit that he had feelings for her so he covered it up with his relentless teasing. He had to chuckle inwardly because of his childish antics, yet he was the one calling her immature and childish. But quickly, his thoughts of her faded away as his terrible memories resurfaced.

She wriggled her wrist out of his grasp and slid her tiny hand within his big hand. Quietly and obediently, she followed along. Papa would have brought his shotgun out if he had known that she was going to a man's home. She giggled under her breath, imagining Papa with his gun pointed at Mamoru, who hopelessly pleaded for mercy. Papa would be asking what Mamoru's intentions were towards her and Mamoru would be trying to convince him that they were just friends.

She was brought back to reality when he shut the door to his apartment. She glanced around his home, noticing how plain and undecorated his home was. No pictures, no art, nothing but a vase of deep red roses on a table.

"I'll be right back so you can sit on the couch and wait." He said, motioning towards a black couch that faced a giant T.V. He disappeared into another room as Usagi uncertainly stepped further into his home.

"He definitely needs some personal touches to his home." She inspected the room, noticing how immaculate everything was. She made a mental note to buy something for Mamoru's home.

His smooth voice startled her. "So Motoki told you?"

"Told me what?" Her eyes traveled to the gray sweatpants that he wore.

"My life." Mamoru was getting annoyed. She should know what he was talking about.

"Oh yes! He said you have a tough life so that's why-"

Mamoru interrupted her, "Well now you understand why I don't want your sympathy. I didn't have anyone to help me through that accident… except Motoki. He was the only one who supported me when I had no one to turn to."

Her eyes widened, realizing he must've mistaken her for knowing about this 'accident'. "Uh… Mamoru?"

"Today was the day the accident occurred. It was hard for me to have amnesia and no parents to guide me. That's why I'm angry sometimes… to see you be so carefree and happy. You have nothing to worry about and no fears. You have everything. Friends, family, love…"

She moved towards him, throwing her arms around his waist, catching him off-guard. "No Mamo-baka," she whispered affectionately. "You do have friends. I am your friend. Motoki is your friend."

Mamoru blinked back the water in his eyes. The way her body fit so perfectly against his made him feel warm and fuzzy. Was the feeling love? He knew he had a crush on the teenage girl as well as a physical attraction. He loved the way her beautiful, silky golden hair was put up into those weird odangoes. He loved the light freckles that dusted her face. He loved her angelic voice and innocent, sweet eyes. He loved… her?

What was this feeling that she felt? This warmth seeping through her body? Was it love? She blushed profusely, hoping that it wasn't yet at the same time, wishing it was. But he would never return her affections. She was just a child to him. An immature, klutzy child who he enjoyed making fun of. But she wanted him to know that she wasn't a petulant child. She was a maturing young lady. "Mamo-chan, I…"

He smiled at her nickname she made for him. "Mamo-chan?" He couldn't help but take a liking to his new name.

She buried her head into his chest, wishing that she'd stop blushing. "Mamo-baka!" She felt his strong arms wrap around her small frame. "What I meant was…. Am I just a child to you?"

He stiffened, unsure how to answer her without revealing his feelings. "Well… you certainly are maturing." How could he not notice her curves that were beginning to show? Nor her chubby face becoming more slim and adult-like? Also, her attitude, which has become more brave and stronger?

His answer did not appease her tumultuous mind. She wanted to know if he saw her as more, but she didn't want to reveal her crush on him. "Do… Do you… Are you… gonna mmmphm?" She mumbled into his chest.

"What?" He released her from his arms, already missing her warmth.

Her face must've been redder than a beet. "Are you gonna get a girlfriend? I mean, then you would have a family and someone to love you and take care of you and-"

Mamoru didn't know what came over him but he placed a finger on her soft lips, silencing her. Her cerulean eyes grew large at the contact.

Briskly, he removed his finger, becoming self-conscious. "Well… there is a girl I know, but I don't really have the courage to tell her."

"Why not?" Usagi blurted out. Her heart sunk, thinking about Mamoru going out on a date with a pretty woman. She should be happy for him! But she couldn't feel happy. She didn't want him to be with any other girl but her.

"I don't know… but I feel like I am a different person around her. When I see her, all my troubles seem to disappear. Yet when I talk to her, I don't know what to say. She is so beautiful… amazing, actually."

Usagi felt hurt that he might actually love this anonymous girl. She felt like kicking herself for being so naïve, believing that he would even spare her a glance. "Oh, well good for you," she said gloomily.

"Yeah… " He smiled at the thought of her. "I guess I have been a jerk to you today… so I am sor-"

"Mamo-chan! You can't let this girl out of your life! If she has that effect on you then you must tell her!" She pushed back the pain in her heart and held his hand in hers. "She must be very important to you."

"You don't know how much," he whispered softly. He leaned down towards her, his eyes focused on her lips. If he could get one kiss, he'd be a happy man despite the pain he felt when he thought about his parents.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt his hot breath on her trembling lips. All thoughts have fled her mind except the thought of his lips colliding with hers. She arched her head upward, anticipating his lips.

As soon as his lips met with hers, both of them sprung apart, shocked at the tingly feeling they both felt within their bodies.

"Uh… I don't know what came over me." Mamoru coughed and looked away.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Usagi nervously backed up toward the door. "Well… see you around." She opened the door and walked outside. Once the door shut, she leaned against it, touching her lips with her fingers. "Wow," she breathed. Was she the girl he talked about?

Little did she know on the other side of the door, Mamoru was leaning against it as well. "Did I really kiss her?" He felt giddy like a teenager. "Usako." Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: The end. :)


End file.
